gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson ist einer der männliche Hauptdarsteller der Serie, ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs und der Footballmannschaft der William McKinley High School. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' thumbFinn hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Ouvertüre. Er ist der Quaterback der Footballmanschaft der William McKinley High School. Momentan ist er mit der Cheerleaderin Quinn Fabray zusammen, die eine der populärsten Mädchen an der Schule ist. Sie ist außerdem die Präsidentin des Zölibat-Club und extrem religiös. Finn wurde allein von seiner Mutter großgezogen, nachdem sein Vater im Krieg ums Leben kam, als Finn noch ganz jung war. Seine Mutter ist nie wirklich über ihren Verlust hinweggekommen, hatte aber einem kurze Beziehung mit einem Rasenpfleger, der öfter vorbeikam, um ihren Rasen mit grüner Farbe zu besprühen. Dieser Mann hatte eine große Leidenschaft für die Musik, die er auf den damals jungen Finn übertrug. Er beendete die Beziehung, indem er seine Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Frau zuteilte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an befand es Finn als seine Aufgabe, seine Mutter stolz und glücklich zu machen. Dieser Wunsch wird von Will gegen ihn verwendet, der, nachdem er ihn unter der Dusche singen hörte, thumbMarihuana unterschob, um ihn danach damit zu erpressen, dem Glee Club beizutreten. Finn willigt ein, obwohl das Marihuana nie gehört hatte, nur damit Will seiner Mutter nichts davon erzählt. Durch die Mitgliedschaft im Glee-Club macht er sich aber bei seinen Footballkollegen nicht sonderlich beliebt. Andererseits gefällt es ihm, im Glee-Club und außerdem fühlt er sich irgendwie zu Glee-Mitglied Rachel Berry hingezogen. Aber trotz eines kurzen Kusses in der Aula und ihrer gegenseitigen Gefühle füreinander sind die beiden nicht fähig, etwas daraus zu machen. Besonders als Quinn Finn erzählt, dass sie schwanger ist und er der Vater ist, können Finn und Rachel nicht mehr zusammen sein. Finn ist von dieser Nachricht schockiert, vor allem wegen der Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten. Quinn erklärt ihm, dass es passiert sein muss, als die beidem im Whirlpool waren, was zwar nicht stimmt, Finn ist aber so naiv und glaubt Quinn ihre Lüge. In Wirklichkeit ist Puck, der beste Freund von Finn, der Vater von Quinns Baby, der sie betrunken gemacht und danach mit ihr geschlafen hat. Quinn will die Wirklichkeit aber nicht wahr haben und verlangt daher von Finn, dass er sie und das Baby unterstützt. Finn ist außerdem nicht bekannt, dass Quinn beabsichtigt, ihr Baby Terri, der Frau von Will, zu geben, die ihre Schwangerschaft nur vortäuscht. Schnell wird ihm dass alles zu viel das Baby, Football, Quinn, Glee, seine Gefühle für Rachel sowohl körperlich als auch mental. Mit der Hilfe von Rachel findet aber einen Job als Kellner was zumindest seine Sorgen um das Kind und Quinn etwas lindert da sie ihn schon ständig drängt ihr finanziell etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Als die Glee Kids in Balladen in Duette aufgeteilt werden, kommt Finn mit Kurt zusammen der schwul ist und in Finn verliebt ist. Während den Proben fragt er Kurt aber nach Rat mit seinen Problemen mit Quinn und deren Eltern die noch immer nichts von der Schwangerschaft wissen. Finn folgt Kurts Rat und besingt seine Gefühle zu dem Ultraschallbild von Quinns Baby. Unglücklicherweise kommt seine Mutter in diesem Moment in sein Zimmer und erfährt dadurch von der Schwangerschaft. Auch wenn er in diesem Moment in Tränen ausbricht fühlt er sich danach besser als die Last von seinen Schultern gefallen ist, und außerdem sieht seine Mutter das ganze nicht ganz so tragisch an wie Quinns Eltern: Finn ist am Abend danach bei den Fabrays zum Essen eingeladen und versucht Kurts Rat auch hier zu befolgen. Er singt (You're) Having My Baby vor der gesamten Familie. Danach sieht ihn Quinns Vater verärgert an der sich sicher ist dass die Songauswahl nicht willkürlich war. Er schmeißt Quinn danach aus dem Haus. Finn nimmt sie mit zu sich und seine Mutter bestätigt dass sie so lange bleiben kann wie es nötig ist. Persönlichkeit Finn ist Quarterback und ihm ist daher sehr wichtig beliebt zu sein und dafür tut er fast alles, dennoch quält es ihn, wenn er andere schikaniert, so hilft er manchmal z.B. Artie und auch Kurt. Trotzdem hat er des Öfteren seine Freunde für z.B. Football fallen lassen. Am Ende der ersten Staffel und am Anfang der zweiten Staffel ist er jedoch mehr um seine Freunde besorgt als um seine Beliebtheit, dennoch kommt sein Wunsch am beliebt sein in der zweiten Staffel erneut wieder zum Vorschein. Beziehungen 'Quinn Fabray' Finn ist in der ersten Staffel mit Quinn zusammen, fühlt sich aber doch ziemlich zu Rachel hingezogen. Nach dem Finn in der zweiten Staffel mit Rachel Schluss macht, entdecken Finn und Quinn ihre Gefühle neu und kommen erneut zusammen. Quinn entgeht das Interesse von Finn für Rachel jedoch nicht und das macht sie unsicher. In der vorletzten Folge, der zweiten Staffel, Funeral, beendet Finn die Beziehung. [[Rachel Berry|'Rachel Berry']] Ab der zweiten Staffel ist Finn offiziell mit Rachel zusammen, jedoch trennen sich die beiden wieder, da er herausfindet, dass Rachel ihn mit Puck betrogen hat. Dennoch scheint er das Interesse an ihr nicht verloren zu haben, sie kommen in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York, wieder zusammen. Songs 'Solos ' Staffel Eins *Can't Fight This Feeling - (Ouvertüre) *I'll Stand By You - (Balladen) *(You're) Having My Baby - (Balladen) *Hello, I Love You - (Hallo Hölle!) *Jessie's Girl - (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *Losing My Religion - (Grilled Cheesus) *''Just the Way You Are - (Furt)'' *I've Gotta Be Me (''Born This Way'') 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *No Air (Rachel) (Spielverderberspiele) *Smile (Lily Allen) (Rachel) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Rachel) (The Power Of Madonna) *A House Is Not A Home (Kurt) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) *Faithfully (Rachel) (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Rachel) (Duets) *With You I'm Born Again (Rachel) (Duets) *Dammit Janet (Rachel) (Rocky Horror Glee Show) *I Don't Want To Know (Quinn) (''Rumours'') *Pretending (Rachel) (''Nationals'') 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *You're The One That I Want (Ouvertüre) *Don't Stop Believin' (Ouvertüre) *Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *I Wanna Sex You Up (Acafellas) *Somebody to Love (April, April) *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Angeregte Organismen) *Keep Holding On (Spielverderberspiele) *Imagine (Haarspaltereien) *Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Hello, Goodbye (Hallo Hölle!) *Like A Virgin (The Power of Madonna) *What It Feels Like For a Girl (The Power Of Madonna) *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) *Run Joey Run (Schlechter Ruf) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Schlechter Ruf) *One (Guter Ruf) *Shout It Out Loud (Viel Theater!) *Beth (Viel Theater!) *Loser (Im Takt der Angst) *Good Vibrations (Im Takt der Angst) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) *To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind (Audition) *One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Time Warp (Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) *Marry You (Furt) *Just the Way You Are (Furt) *Last Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) *Deck the Rooftop (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor) *Jingle Bells (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor) *Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylverster Shuffle) *She's Not There (The Sue Sylverster Shuffle) *SING (Comeback) *Loser Like Me (Original Songs) *Don't Stop (Rumours) *I Love New York/ New York New York (Nationals) *Light Up The World (Nationals) Trivia *Er hat die New Directions dreimal verlassen. *Er mag Justin Bieber nicht. *Für Gruppen-Nummern sind seine Tanzpartnerinen meist Rachel und Quinn. *Er ist der schlechteste Tänzer im Glee Club. *Er liebt es zum Bowlen zu gehen, wenn er gestresst ist. *Er ist ein Bariton. *Er liebt Weihnachten. *Er ist sehr naiv. *Er steht auf nartürliche Mädchen. *Er mag Quinn's Augen. *Er steht auf Breadstix. *Er ist der Quarterback der McKinley Titans. *Er mag Pizza Hawaii, weil darauf Schinken und Ananas sind. *Er, Tina, Mike und Kurt sind die einzigen des Glee Clubs die nicht im Zölibat Club sind, jedoch ist Finn ein ehemaliges Mitglied. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club Kategorie:Sportler